Miraculous short stories
by Ria Kanin
Summary: This basically a book of stories that I came up with. Sort of. I just got inspired by a song, and put the song to words. Please give me feedback! And follow me or whatever you do here!
_**STORY I:**_

Cendrillon

1765, France  
"At the stroke of midnight, the spell will end. You know what you have to do until then." the old witch told the girl, her voice raspy but pitched. The hood over her face concealing her expression from the girl. She looked up, towards the girl, her hood showing her crooked smile. The girl pursed her lips and nodded, "I do. Find a masked man in the crowd, and _kill_ him." The girl's voice soft, like silk, her piercing blue eyes holding innocence that is soon to be lost.  
The witch's smile grew even more, and with a flick of a wrist a black mask with red polka dots appeared in her hands. "This will help you." Handing it over to the girl, she let her hood reveal her eyes. One white eye and the other a glowing violet colour. The girl gulped, and clutched the mask to her chest, "I won't fail you" she said, her voice trembling ever so slightly and her posture tenser than before. The witch's eyes pierced her own, as if looking into her soul "You _better_ not." She said, her voice venomous and sharp like a blade. Nodding, the girl slowly started walking back to her own small house. Halfway through, the rain started, the raindrops falling gently on her gentle skin, hydrating her dry skin, the cold wind making her shiver and grip the small cloak tighter against her small and frail body.  
-

With a final sigh, and check in the mirror, she headed towards the big castle the formal ball was held in.  
Upon entering the grand room, her blue eyes locked with green eyes, and a black mask. She and the man held each other's gazes for awhile before approaching one another. No words were exchanged, just gazes and partly open mouths. Her one hand on his shoulder, his one hand on her waist, their free hands found each other, fingers entwined they started dancing, never once breaking eye contact with each other. An hour or so passed, and they stopped, their gazes now broken, his on the clock, and hers on the crowd. Soon enough, they unconsciously switched their gazes. 'One hour left…' the girl thought, she thought she could do it. But now, she doubted herself.  
Eyes locking again with the beautiful stranger with golden hair and a wide smile, she moved her black hair out of her face and smiled back at him. Before she was able to let a word out, her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes stared tearing up. With a gaze full of sympathy and love he leaned down to meet her gaze again as he wiped her tears off with his thumb, giving her a small smile.  
She let her arms fall to her sides and looked up at him, locking her gaze with his.  
That's when her arms, legs, her entire body, went numb. She felt a shiver running down her spine and she realized.  
It all happened too quickly. Her hand reached under her dress and pulled out the small knife she put there. Her hand raised high, she stroke. She barely found her voice and screamed with all her might " _DON'T DO IT"_ but it didn't come out as strong, and it was too late. The man's mask was off, and the knife was stabbed in his lower abdomen.  
The numbness left her body, and she sunk to her knees, sobbing. It was **him**. Her prince. It was the prince she fell in love with. The man she loved, Adrien.

He gave her a weak smile, slowly starting to lose consciousness. He couldn't breathe properly anymore and he knew it was the end for him. Looking one more time at his lady, he wiped a tear off her face, before the darkness called him.  
She looked at his lifeless body one more time, before the feeling came over her again. Her hand reached for his hand and took off his ring. She felt a wide smile at her lips and stood up, completely losing her sense of reason. She looked around, and locked eyes with the old witch, a voice echoing in her head " _ **I warned you. Now you will pay the price."**_ And with that, she lost control over her body, as darkness took over her sight, and coldness enveloped her body in a dreamless sleep, that she will _never_ wake up from.  
-END-


End file.
